rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Der Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreiches von Cruor
Der Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreiches von Cruor is a civil war that happened in the Kaiserreich of Cruor against the Province of Crotauzan, which declared itself independent and attempted to invade and take over the empire. King Zack Gonzo, who had been the king of Crotauzan, was the man behind the war, wishing to overthrow his brother and finally assert himself as the most powerful Gonzo. He had abandoned his human name and went by his true, Mahjarrat name, Azeroth. The imperial military was completely caught off-guard with the invasion of the provinces, as the provinces do house soldiers of other provincial armies within them. While the rebels pushed hard and nearly won, the loyal imperial army defeated the rebels two days after the downfall of King Azeroth to his brother in a battle, Kaiser Aztarwyn. Eight days after a military surrender, the Treaty of Cruor was signed to officially end the war and reinstating Crotauzan as a province, ending in das Kaiserreich victory. Pre-war information Events that occurred before the war in chronological order. *The formation of the provinces takes place on the 21st of Rintra, Year 4 of the Sixth Age. Members of the royal family are given the provinces to rule. *Hauptsitz Castle becomes empty castle, the only people within being Kaiser Aztarwyn and Kaiserin Lily. *Nine months fly by after the provinces are formed, and Azeroth considers a rebellion. *Azeroth declares Crotauzan and it's lands independent and prepares soldiers for a civil war. *Azeroth takes step prior to the war and relocates the three hidden fake Phylacteries of Aztarwyn's elsewhere. *Crotauzan Soldiers, known by a red star on their chest, position themselves within major cities of the empire to begin the attack. Factions Every faction's current state prior to the war. Das Kaiserreich Das Kaiserreich der Cruor had been in a time of peace prior to the war, the economy ever-growing. The empire was shrunk in size due to the declaration of independence from Crotauzan. Jurisdiction Lands owned by Das Kaiserreich as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt *Blutstadt *Todesstadt *Village of Orphus *Freiheitsstadt *Bassira *Fort Versaius *Port Versaius *Terlinsburger *Raktan *Nashuko City *Sophanem *Menaphos *Uzer *The Lassar Grottoes *Port Kharidia *The Lionheart Colony Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Kronprinz Zephon Altus Gonzo *King Setomus Clough *King Arrondal Gonzo *Head General Irano Forvetta *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor Military Power The power of das Kaiserreiches military prior to the war. *Hundreds of soldiers, composed of knights and archers. *The L.C.S. *A navy with a loot of ships. Big warships. *Artillery such as cannons(As well as sandbox tanks) *Gliders(Das Kaiserreich sandbox) *The Gonzo Family *Explosives. Lots and lots of explosives. Crotauzan Crotauzan had just become independent from das Kaiserreich, under the rule of King Azeroth I. No official type of government had been set in stone, however one could go under the assumption Crotauzan was a kingdom during it's time of independency. Jurisdiction Lands owned by Crotauzan as they are known as today. *The Grand City *Freidstadt Military Power The military power of Crotauzan. *Soon Battles during the war Battles that occurred during the war. The Battle of Freiheitsstadt The Battle of Blutstadt The Battle of Nashuko City The Battle of Todesstadt The Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt The Battle of Hauptsitz The Treaty of Cruor Aftermath Gallery Trivia *The title of the war is in German, which translated to English means "The Civil War of the Empire of Cruor." *The war was heavily inspired off of the Azeroth-Aztarwyn tensions and Star Wars Episode III. *The war turned Aztarwyn from a pure antagonist to an antagonistic protagonist. Category:Wars Category:Faction Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:In-Character History